Network printing systems generally include an assemblage of varying rendering devices, client computers, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network.
A rendering job can be assembled at the client computer and transmitted over the network to the server linked to a variety of rendering devices. The rendering job generally includes one or more electronically stored files and print attributes which inform the rendering devices how to process the files. The rendering device operating on a computer network may receive any number of simultaneous print requests. Because the rendering device can only produce one printed page at a time, each print request is intercepted and placed into an electronic holding bin often referred to as a print queue. A user, however, may desire to delete the print queue or resubmit the rendering job to another rendering device if the machine is broken, or someone else is rendering a very large job. Hence, special software must be installed on the rendering device operating system software to properly create and manage the print queues. Such an approach greatly limits the rendering devices that can be utilized within this solution to only those that actually are developed by a particular company or organization.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for optimizing network transmission and processing of rendering jobs (e.g., print jobs), as described in greater detail herein. A need also exists for configuring print and release print control system.